


Стечение обстоятельств

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аманда совершенно точно не собиралась красть то колечко. Это было просто роковое стечение обстоятельств!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стечение обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Highlander 2015.

Аманда совершенно точно не собиралась красть то колечко. Это было просто роковое стечение обстоятельств! Она ведь только подумала о такой возможности. Пару раз, не больше. Чисто гипотетически. Она же не планировала ограбление — вовсе нет! Так... прикинула возможные пути проникновения и последующего отхода. Ну и... вот что странного в том, что у нее с собой оказались все необходимые инструменты? Могут ведь у девушки быть свои безобидные привычки? Да, даже если они примерно в семь с половиной кило весом... Гулять ночами по набережной тоже пока еще не запрещено. А что до набережной было порядка четырех километров — так пешие прогулки, говорят, для здоровья полезны. Тренировка выносливости, опять же. И свежий морской воздух для иммунитета хорош. К тому же, луна вчера была особенно прекрасна...

Нет, не собиралась Аманда красть то колечко. И в том, что оно буквально само попросилось к ней в руки, совершенно не было ее вины. Стечение обстоятельств. Роковое стечение обстоятельств — и никак иначе!


End file.
